Doors
by haru's
Summary: After an odd meeting Kiba can't get the Kazekage off his mind. KibaGaara. Warning yaoi lemon and fluff.


Doors 

Kiba was looking forward to a nice relaxing bath and sleep. Even Akamaru would have trouble getting his attention tonight. He had been away for a tiring two weeks on a mission with his genin students. So when he saw Gaara standing in front of Naruto's apartment, staring at the door like it had killed his sister, he was fine with ignoring the scene.

The next morning Kiba got up early for a good bacon breakfast and he hadn't expected to see Gaara still standing there with the same intense stare. Kiba had wanted to, as Shikamaru would say, avoid troublesome things, but his curiosity got the best of him. He walked up toward him so that he was still a few feet away from the young leader and coughed lightly

"Er Kazekage-sama, is something the matter?"

Gaara didn't flinch or seem to register anyone had spoken to him.

"Kaze—" Kiba walked forward to tap him, but then as he got closer to Naruto's dry wall door he heard something—odd. There was a loud repetitive thumping and what sounded like Naruto's groans. "Ahh Sasuke...fuck you're tight! Sasuke!"

Kiba couldn't move for a few moments, trying to process what was going on.

"They aren't..." he started, but was cut off by Gaara "So, it seems."

Kiba shivered at the disturbing images that were called forth. "Weird."

The redhead had awakened from his trance and was walking away.

"Hey, are you some sort of pervert listening to them..." Kiba's brain caught up with his mouth as he realized who he was talking to. He bit the side of his cheek as if more words would spill out if he didn't. This guy was powerful enough and crazy enough to bodily hurt him.

The Kazekage turned slowly around to the cowering Kiba and smirked. Any facial expression would have been shocking in itself, but there was also something hauntingly sad in his eyes. Kiba felt his chest constrict. Gaara turned to walk away and Kiba wouldn't see him for three months.

The next time they met Kiba had been on a mission with his students again, guarding someone or another's daughter. Kiba didn't notice til they were already at Suna's gates that Kiba realized that the girl they were guarding looked familiar.

When the gates opened the small blonde girl jumped into her mother's arms, a woman Kiba recognized as Temari. "Oh it's you, dog-boy" Temari said ever so politely as she ruffled her daughter's hair.

"And why did we have to bring that brat here?" Kiba's student Taro muttered.

"She was holding something of mine." Gaara seemed to have arose from the sand, which he very well might have.

Gaara took off a hairclip from his niece's hair, that as it touched his hand, it glowed red.

"A freakin hairclip?" Taro shouted and Kiba kicked him in the shin.

Gaara looked down at Taro and smiled ever so slightly, but it came out shakey and creepy. "Someone thought it was either amusing or clever to put the Listening Stone in a hairclip."

"A what stone?" Ritsu, another student of Kiba's, who was also kicked.

"It lets you hear other's thoughts," Temari's daughter grinned.

Kiba blanched hoping she hadn't heard anything strange. Like the weird and often frequent thoughts Kiba had had of her uncle since their last encounter. Weird as in sexual, but Kiba wasn't ready to admit that. He was a late-bloomer at the age of 25.

His students went to eat lunch at the nearest stand hungry from their journey. Kiba was asked by Gaara to come with him to his office. Kiba blamed the heat for his sudden dizziness, shortness of breath, and irregular heartbeat even though he had been fine the whole long walk to the village. Gaara didn't say a word the entire way to the building and Kiba was sure he was going to be scolded for being late or treating his niece badly, or for having stupid students, or maybe even for those uh weird thoughts that flicked through his mind without his permission.

Kiba was relieved that inside there was at least a strong draft cooling the building.

"Kazekage-sama, you didn't need to meet us at the gates, we would have brought her to you."

"I wanted to see you."

"Uh, ah, what?"

Gaara had sounded way to close to what he had said in Kiba's dreams.

_I wanted to see you Kiba-sama. I missed you, please have your way with me. _

Well close enough.

"You didn't say anything to Naruto-san, did you?"

"Oh, ohhh" Kiba felt his belly and some other body part drop in disappointment, "No, of course not."

"Uchiha-san has been well?" Gaara asked, which Kiba correctly interpreted as _That bastard better not be hurting my sexy Naruto cause I'll take his fucking intestines out. _

"Uh, yea." Kiba wasn't feeling very vocal and gulped as he shuffled to the door hoping Gaara would let him go.

The red head stepped into Kiba's personal space and was pressed against the solid oak doors. Gaara leaned in before he could escape and kissed Kiba softly.

"Maybe one day, Kiba-sama."

And Kiba was shoved out of the room, aware that Gaara had probably heard every thought of his for the last fifteen minutes.

Their next meeting would be at Naruto's inauguration as Hokage. Gaara as leader of an ally village, was to say a few words.

So he did, literally: "Naruto is a good man."

After the ceremony ended, Kiba ran to give Naruto a good congratulatory hug, but it seemed he was busy. Naruto had an arm around Gaara who was once again trying that awkward smile of his. Their heads were stooped low in conspiratorial whispers and Kiba couldn't understand why he felt sick.

Dinner was catered by none other than Ichiraku at a long table usually reserved for important meetings. Gaara sat up at the top along with Naruto and Tsunade. Kiba decided to sit next to Hinata who had found a quiet spot in the middle. Kiba, who was trying to get his mind off the stomachache he had since early that morning. He began to wish he had sat next to a more talkative friend, to get his mind off things. But she seemed to notice his distress, which wasn't all that hard to see from his stomach clenching and shifty eyes.

"Is something wrong Kiba-kun?" she asked and he couldn't help the sudden urge to hug her in his moment of weakness. He really wished he had her as a sister.

Kiba was getting comfortable in her softer appendages when he felt someone tap on his shoulder.

"Come." Gaara said and walked out the hallway not waiting for Kiba to follow him. He led him to a side glass door, a small tearoom where some luxurious Western sofas surrounded the room. Gaara slid the door closed and secured the many layers of velvet curtain.

Gaara, as always, was direct "What are your relations with Hyuga-san?"

"Why is that any of your business?" Kiba felt riled and betrayed, even though he didn't quite understand it.

He wasn't answered, but pushed to the ground. The kiss was angry, hungry, and desperate. They were practically strangers, yet they were both driven by something stronger than them. Gaara bit Kiba's neck, satisfied by the lusty growl and the metallic taste. After much scratching and biting later the two of them stopped to breathe and let their brains un-mush for a moment.

Kiba broke the silence first "It's Naruto you like. Why do you care about what I do?"

At first it looked like Gaara wasn't going to answer, but he eventually turned to Kiba " I did like him. We share similar fates, but he was always able to smile, while I wasn't strong enough."

"So I'm a replacement?" Kiba asked suspiciously.

"You came for me when I was stuck at a closed door."

"Eh? Wait what dommmh--"

Gaara shut him up with a bruising kiss and shoved him on to the closest couch. Kiba, too distracted by the kiss, didn't notice his hands being tied quite expertly behind his back by a curtain rope. Kiba struggled to get out when he realized this, but Gaara pushed him down hard. "Keep still."

"How the hell do you expect me to keep still when you're raping me!"

Gaara grabbed Kiba's dick through his pants in response "Hn, I don't think this constitutes rape."

The red head crept his hands under Kiba's shirt, kneading and pinching at intervals. He bent down to undo Kiba's fly with his teeth, fulfilling the prophecies of Kiba's dreams. As Kiba's penis stood at full attention, Gaara admired it.

"Would you hurry up a bit," Gaara had barely touched him, but even his light breathes on the dick was torturous.

"Who's tied up?" Gaara said before swallowing Kiba's dick.

"WOAH, hey slow down."

Gaara gave him a look, as if to say: "Make up your mind." He continued to lick and nip at his penis, swirling his tongue around and looking for the spots that got the most response. But the response seemed to be good no matter where he touched. Gaara reached to undo his own pants, which Kiba assumed was so he could jack off, but after his pants and underwear were off Gaara had begun to finger himself. The eroticism made Kiba want to come right there on his face. Gaara moaned onto Kiba's penis as he pleasured himself. Kiba thought hazily thought his foggy mind, that Gaara must have played with himself before, because he managed to fit three fingers in very quickly. Shortly after that nose-bleeder of a thought he burst in Gaara's mouth. Gaara was far from his own finish and began to pump himself

Kiba stopped him and asked him to untie him. Gaara did so, wondering what the other had in mind. When he released him he hugged Gaara to his chest. He began his own delicious torture and wouldn't let Gaara touch himself. Kiba licked at his nipples and was very pleased by the shudder and the barely heard gasp. By the time his tongue had gotten below Gaara's belly Kiba was hard again from watching Gaara squirm and try to pretend that he wasn't affected by his ministrations. Kiba made sure to lick Gaara's opening thoroughly and would have continued, except Gaara's was sure to express his impatience by digging his nails into Kiba's neck. Kiba was truely happy to oblige and lay Gaara down before slipping in his length. He went in slowly at first, slowly pumping in and out, kissing Gaara's face strained from trying to keep it emotionless.

"It's okay, go." Gaara groaned, turning his face away so Kiba wouldn't see the tears. Kiba obeyed and started to go faster and harder. Gaara would rise up to meet his thrusts, even though Kiba was sure it was still hurting him. He was big and didn't fit all the way, but the tightness was enough. Kiba shifted his legs to make himself more comfortable, which resulted in him pressing into Gaara's prostate. Gaara's face was unable to keep any composure and he swung his head back in delight. To see the usually stoic face scrunch in pleasure was too much for Kiba. He decided to go faster, he wasn't going to make it much longer. What with the pale muscular body flexing under his fingers and nails digging into his back. The pain seemed to intensify the warm feeling that pulsed through his body. Kiba pounded into Gaara, lifting his body into an almost vertical position. Kiba felt Gaara tighten in reaction to the new movement, and he spilled into him. Gaara only needed to stroke himself a few more times before coming between their two bodies.

The brunette collapsed on top of Gaara, too tired to even roll over, so Gaara pushed him off the couch. "You're too heavy."

"Nnn" Kiba was too tired to argue from the floor.

After Kiba caught his breath he asked lowly as if unsure he wanted Gaara to hear him

"So what were you talking so adamantly with Naruto about?"

Gaara stared at him with what Kiba guessed was a "_Why should I tell you, bastard?" _face. Kiba for some reason was good at this constant guessing game.

Kiba sighed and was about to put his clothes back on when Gaara decided to answer,

"Naruto was giving me advise."

"On what?"

Gaara stared again and Kiba laughed at his lover's stubbornness "Okay, okay you don't have to tell me. I believe you. I mean you did drag me away from Hinata in a jealous rage to have sex in a tearoom. I guess you're pretty hot for me"

The redhead frowned in disagreement to the statement.

And Kiba continued to answer the question he knew the other wanted to ask:

"She's only a friend, idiot. She was comforting me, because you were ignoring me." He jokingly sniffed and wiped away invisible tears.

"I was asking for advise." Gaara deadpanned, not getting the joke.

Kiba laughed again and jumped Gaara for a second round.

The next day Gaara was to go back to Suna so Naruto met him at the gates to say his farewells.

"Hey Gaara, how'd it go with Kiba yesterday? Was my advice any help?"

"You lied."

"What?" Naruto panicked thinking that his advice had ruined his friends' relationship

"It hurt. A lot."

Naruto laughed in relief, "Yea but it was worth it, right?"

Gaara smiled genuinely and that was enough of an answer.

He looked at someone behind Naruto and nodded.

Kiba glomped Gaara. This shocked the redhead, even though most people wouldn't notice the very small twitch in his face. "Don't just nod at me." Kiba growled playfully.

"Kiba, what's with all this shit?" Naruto asked eyeing the numerous boxes and bags that Kiba had on a cart.

"Hey that shit is my luggage."

The blonde's eyes widened, incredulous, "You aren't leaving are you? You have a team to take care of!"

" Well you're in charge now, so you can deal with that."

"Kiba!"

"Bye." Kiba hugged Naruto and Gaara gave him a pat on the back before leaving the gates in a hurry.

haru's

A/N: Kiba/Gaara is an odd little pairing that I just fell in love with. I could only find 3 fics on this pairing. It has the same balance of SasuNaruSasu

Review people: you hate it, you love it, you're ambivalent.


End file.
